The Assassination of Squall Leonhart
by LibraryGirl
Summary: High Sorceress Rinoa is on a hunt for power. What will become of President Leonhart's small island when he refuses to give Rinoa what she wants?
1. disclaimer

Title: The Assassination of Squall Leonhart

Author: JessiBluEyes

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: No Final Fantasy VIII characters belong to me. The plot is mine, and Katherine Larine is also mine. This story is pure fiction.

Notes: Okay, I wish Squall no harm. I think he's a pretty cool guy. So, to all the Squall fans, don't hate me! And to all the Squinoa fans, you should know this is the exact opposite of a Squinoa. So don't get your hopes up. This story will contain no romance. None whatsoever. 

There may be a bit of blood and gore, so if you can't handle that kind of stuff, don't come whining to me about how this story corrupted your mind. I will not be held responsible because you have been warned. 

Why did I give this its own page? 'Cause I didn't want all this crap cluttering my story. ^_^ Harsh, but true.


	2. prologue

~prologue~

            High Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly had her back turned to her current guest. She looked out the window of her office, an unreliable patience keeping her calm. "I'm sure you are aware of the current situation at Balamb."

            "Yes ma'am," the advisor replied nervously. He desperately wished he were anywhere but there. He wanted to be at home with his wife and kids, not here with a crazy, power-hungry sorceress.

            Her powers were growing in strength with each passing minute. A hate coursed through her icy veins, hatred she felt for anything and everything that dared to defy her. She currently had Galbadia and Esthar under her control. Centra was also hers, but it was a deserted land and really didn't do much good. Now she wanted Balamb, a small island across the waters. It may have been a small, insignificant island, but she didn't care. She just wanted power over everything.

            Anyone who refused to bow down to her or follow her orders was immediately executed.

            Everyone was at the mercy of High Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly.

            Hyne save us all.

            "Mr. Leonhart refuses to compromise," she said, a bitter chill mixed into her voice. "I don't suppose a pathetic fool like yourself has any ideas on what to do now." Her almond eyes turned and glanced briefly at the innocent man, silently telling him that if he didn't have anything worth her time, he'd get a first hand experience of a beheading.

            The advisor fidgeted uneasily. "Ma'am, I believe we should consult Captain Myatt on war strategies."

            Rinoa smirked coldly at this and turned to face him. She leaned her hands on her desk. "Mr. Keer, I am asking you, not Captain Myatt."

            Keer shivered at the sudden coldness in the room. He thought the question over, making sure not to take too long, for he knew he'd be punished for wasting her valuable time. "Shall we send an assassin?"

            A sinister smile crossed her thin lips. "An assassination would be lovely, Keer. Thank you."

*

            Rinoa chose Katherine Larine, a female sharpshooter from Deling City. She was tall with curly red hair that was always pulled back into a thick braid behind her neck. Her eyes were green, untrusting of everyone. She was liable to say anything and everything on her mind, and she wasn't afraid of authority.

There she sat in Rinoa's office, her black combat boots propped on Rinoa's desk. "So what you're saying is that you need me to go shoot this Squall guy?" she asked, picking at her nails.

As annoyed as Rinoa was, she knew that she needed this woman to kill Squall Leonhart. "Yes. You leave tomorrow."

"Right, but what I don't understand is why you can't kill him yourself. You're a fucking sorceress for Hyne's sake! Can't you do something?" The assassin dropped her hands and waited for Rinoa to answer.

"We don't want it to seem too obvious," explained Mr. Keer from Rinoa's right side.

Katherine scoffed. "And me blowing the guy's brains out won't seem obvious?"

"You will not be blowing his brains out. The shot will be fired at a distance," Rinoa said evenly, trying to hold back her growing exasperation.

The sharpshooter seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good to me."


	3. chapter one

~chapter one~

            It was dawn now on Balamb Island, the bright morning sun creeping higher and higher into the vast sky. Mother Nature painted brilliant shades of lilac, pink, and golden, forming an early morning masterpiece. Morning dew blanketed soft green grass and sparkled like tiny diamonds in the dazzling sunlight.

            In a cool office in Balamb's government building, Squall Leonhart sipped his steaming coffee as he read over the peace treaty he would be asking Sorceress Rinoa to sign.

            Quistis Trepe, his assistant, sat in a chair across from his desk, waiting for the President to say something. 

            Technically, he was the President, but because of Balamb's size, he was only treated as a governor. This didn't seem to bother Leonhart. He only seemed to be better connected with his people. The citizens of Balamb adored his courage and consistency. He was able to get the job done with no questions asked. He only wanted the best for his island, and he'd do anything to see that his people were happy.

            The current situation with Sorceress Rinoa, however, seemed to be breaking through Balamb's peaceful nature. The citizens who followed Rinoa and wanted to be under her control were beginning to get violent because Squall refused to give Rinoa ownership of his island. Just recently, there had been a demonstration at Balamb Garden, a private university that taught mercenaries. Such mercenaries were made to defend the world from sorceresses such as Rinoa. The protest was nonviolent, and Squall thanked Hyne for that, but it had caused quite a commotion. One instructor was quoted as saying, "It's good to see young people fired up about something." 

The demonstration contained Rinoa followers who were angry with Leonhart because he wouldn't let Rinoa have control. It didn't last too long before enforcement came and ordered everyone to leave.

Squall, who had been speaking at an assembly, got word of the upheaval outside only after everyone had scattered. He was told that it was for his safety.

There was more to the fight for control than what the citizens of Balamb knew. They knew there was a disagreement, but they were unaware of the battling atop the sea that separated Rinoa's continent and Squall's island. It wasn't anything major, so President Leonhart wanted to keep it from his people to avoid mass worry. The citizens did know that trade with the other country had stopped, and no one was allowed to leave the island. Questions had been asked, but the President had not yet issued a statement as to what the situation was.

Today, Miss Trepe had good news to give Squall, and she decided to tell him before it got too late. "Sir, Rinoa's ships are retreating."

The President swallowed his coffee and looked up from the paper he held. "Ma'am?"

Quistis gave him all the details. Rinoa's ships were going back to their harbors. It was not known whether or not they were surrendering because there had been no word. The nautical troops could be going back for supplies or to repair damages. For now, Balamb's fleet was being cautious.

President Leonhart put the treaty down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "No sign of surrender, yet they're retreating?"

Miss Trepe nodded. "Yes, sir. They began to retreat at approximately midnight. There is no word on their next move."

He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "What does Captain Almasy say?"

"Almasy believes it's over. He thinks they've given up, but he is not sure."

Squall nodded and leaned forward again, placing his coffee mug on the desk. "What should our next move be?"

"Sir, I think we should call a meeting and get our next move planned out. Also, we should contact Sorceress Rinoa and ask her if she's retreating."

Squall knew Trepe was naïve when it came to war strategies. It would be a strategic mistake to make a peaceful phone call to the sorceress. Yes, they could send some sort of message, but to just talk to her as if nothing was wrong? Trepe must have been crazy. Squall simply nodded. "Thank you, Miss Trepe."

Quistis nodded and stood. "Is that all?"

"On your way out, can you tell my secretary to send an email to these people?" He quickly jotted down the names of his advisors and other assistants. "Tell her its for a meeting this afternoon at 1300 hours."

Quistis nodded and took the yellow sticky note. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

Miss Trepe left the President to sip the remainder of his coffee and give the treaty a defeated look.


	4. chapter two

~chapter two~

            Katherine Larine sat perfectly still at foot of her bed in room 531 of the Balamb Hotel. She was there courtesy of Sorceress Rinoa. The sorceress had transported her there, and no questions were asked. It was as if she were just another citizen on vacation.

            Her alarm clock had gone off at seven, but she had already been wide-awake, watching the bright red numbers change every sixty seconds. The ocean breeze, warm and inviting, brushed against the patio door, and that had somehow been able to calm her nerves.

            She was nervous, and she wasn't afraid to admit it to herself. The fate of the world was resting on her shoulders. If she completed her mission successfully, High Sorceress Rinoa would take over Balamb Island, and she would have more power. Rinoa would exult her. She would probably even make her the main assassin. But if she failed… Would Rinoa have her executed? And if Rinoa didn't kill her, she would surely be convicted of trying to murder President Leonhart. Then she would definitely be executed. 

            But Katherine knew she couldn't worry about such things. Her main goal was to stay focused. If she stayed focused, Squall Leonhart would be killed. If she lost that focus, she'd be the one being killed. It was a win or lose situation, and that's what Katherine worked best with. She had her goal set, and now all she had to do was carry it out.

*

            President Leonhart's most trusted advisors sat on one side. On the other side were Major Cunningham, Lieutenant Dincht, and Captain Almasy. At the head of table was President Leonhart, and to his right was Quistis Trepe. A weighted silence had blanketed the cool room as the seven people waited for Squall to speak. They had all noticed that he looked a little paler than usual, and they all knew this meant bad news. "Miss Trepe tells me Rinoa's fleet has retreated."

            "A retreat? Where is she going with that?" questioned an exasperated advisor.

            "I believe it may be a trick," said Lieutenant Dincht gravely.

            The president's slate eyes fell on the lieutenant. "Explanation?"

Dincht replied, "Why all of the sudden? There has to be something she's not telling us. She's not giving up, that's for certain."

Squall nodded, acknowledging what he had just said. "What do you think, Miss Tilmitt?"

The brunette advisor looked up, a bit scared of being suddenly being chosen to speak. "Sir, I believe we should be cautious. I agree with Lt. Dincht. There's no telling what she's up to."

Another nod from the president. "Any ideas on what our next move should be? Be aware, I do not want more bloodshed than needed. We have already lost many in the battle overseas."

"Sir, I say we arrange a meeting with Miss Heartilly," a middle aged advisor said. 

"And what shall be said at this meeting?" the president inquired, staring intently at the man.

"A peace talk. That's what we need. And it's a shame we haven't already had one."

"You are aware that Miss Heartilly is not fond of peace?" Squall said.

"Yes, sir." He nodded. "However, we could at least try to talk some sense into her."

Squall sighed deeply. Why weren't these people seeing things the way he was seeing them? Sorceress Rinoa was planning to take over the world. She wanted to kill anyone and everyone who refused to bow down to her. And these people just wanted to have a "peace talk?" How did they expect to handle that? 

Hundred had already been killed. When Esthar had resisted, she sent troops in and actually started a battle. Another battle to add to the ones they were already fighting. People were being killed everyday, yet Balamb Island was still unaware. Squall wondered how much longer he would be able to keep it that way. He knew he should tell them. However, he didn't want them to worry. Everything was being taken care of. But he knew that Balamb Island and Sorceress Rinoa would soon be having their own battle.

"Miss Tilmitt, get in contact with Miss Heartilly. Arrange a meeting for tomorrow morning. It will be held here in the meeting room. I will send security and a limo to meet her upon her arrival," Squall said.

The advisor nodded, quickly jotting down a note to herself so she would remember. "How long will she be staying, sir?"

"Two days. Make arrangements at Balamb Hotel."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." The president tried to smile; yet he found he was under too much stress to even attempt one. "As for everyone else, continue your good work. Captain Almasy, order your ships to retreat. They need their rest. As for Balamb's need to know what's going on, I will make a speech this evening. Miss Trepe, please contact our broadcasting system and tell them my plans. Tell them I am deeply sorry to interrupt their regular broadcast schedule." Squall stopped to make sure he had covered everything. He hoped he hadn't missed anything and stood from the table. "Thank you all for attending this meeting. Keep Balamb in your prayers as we continue this battle. You are dismissed."


	5. chapter three

~chapter three~

President Leonhart cleared his throat and stepped up to the podium. He struggled not to shield his eyes from the bright light of the cameras in front of him. 

            "And we're live, in three… two… one." The man signaled for the President to begin.

            "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Balamb. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your regular broadcast program. What I have to tell you, however, is of the up most importance.

            "As you may or may not know, all travel and trade with Galbadia, Timber, Deling, Winhill, and Esthar has been terminated. I apologize now that I have not yet told you why. Our beloved island of Balamb is under a threat from Sorceress Rinoa of Galbadia. Our terror alert is on Code Red. This means an attack is expected. Ladies and gentlemen, there is a possibility that there will be a war. Please, I don't want you to worry. Just live your lives as you normally would. I will keep you updated as our situation progresses. Thank you, and good night."

*

            In his short, yet powerful speech, President Leonhart was able to let his people know of the island's situation. He had told them all they needed to know, nothing more, nothing less. He was also able to upset two women, one by the name of Katherine Larine, and the other: Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly.

            Rinoa sat at her mansion, glaring at the television screen in front of her. She watched as the camera panned the conference room before zooming in on the President, who was making comments to the press and greeting people. She cursed under her breath and cast Beserk on the television. In response, the screen went fuzzy before the whole set exploded.

            She needed a meeting with her advisors. Silently, using her powers, she summoned them. A few moments later, they were all sitting around a table, waiting to see what the Sorceress needed.

            At Balamb Hotel, Katherine had a similar reaction. She cursed Squall Leonhart and prayed to God that he would burn and rot in the deepest depths of Hell. She didn't know why, but she hated the President. He had never done anything to cause her to hate him, yet she did. At that moment, she wanted to go assassinate him, but she had to wait until Sorceress Rinoa gave her permission.

            "Fuck that," she muttered with a sinister smile, glancing at her snipe gun. "You want him dead, Rinny? Me too." She walked to her bed and picked up her weapon, eyeing it lovingly.

            "Squall's days are numbered," she heard Rinoa whisper within her mind, her thin voice tickling Katherine's nerves. The sorceress suddenly appeared behind Katherine, her slim arms wrapping around the assassin's waist. She put her lips to Katherine's neck, where she sucked gently, leaving a small love bite.

            Green eyes as a teasing sensation raced through Katherine's body.

            Rinoa's hands slid down below the hem of Katherine's slacks, and they ventured further down to the other woman's womanhood, stroking gently. "I want you…" Her mouth traveled up to Katherine's ear.

            "God, I want you too," Katherine breathed, grinding against Rinoa's hand.

            "…I want you to make me proud." Rinoa disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.


	6. chapter four

~chapter four~

            Sorceress Rinoa arrived early the next morning in her own private jet. Her bodyguards escorted her to a long black limousine; she was then driven to the Presidential office building where a nervous, young intern greeted her. Rinoa pretended to be nice, asking the younger woman how she was. The intern blushed and chattered anxiously, while Rinoa feigned interest.

            She was then led to the conference room. 

President Leonhart and his advisors were waiting patiently. He greeted her with a warm, welcoming smile and a handshake. "Good morning, Miss Heartilly." He pulled a chair out for her and let her sit before going to his own seat. "I'm honored that you could make it."

Rinoa smiled and brushed her dark hair away from her face, revealing her deadly eyes. 

His own storm gray eyes seemed fretful for a moment, but Squall quickly recovered. "Miss Heartilly, I would first like to thank you for your cooperation thus far."

"You say that as if you expect me to give you a surprise attack." She meant for him to take it as a joke, and luckily, he did.

He chuckled nervously. "However, there are some things we need to discuss."

Rinoa nodded. "Give me control of Balamb."

His brow furrowed. "I'm not giving Balamb to you."

"Either you give it to me, or we'll take it by force." It was as if she knew she would get exactly what she was asking for.

Captain Almasy cleared his throat and sat up in his chair. "Do that, and we will reply with our own force."

A cold laugh. "Your army is nothing compared to mine."

"Please, Miss Heartilly, we don't want a war. We just want an agreement," Quistis Trepe pleaded.

"Give me your island, and there will be no war." Her voice was cold, adding a certain chill to the room that sent the Presidents nerves flying.

"We don't want a war," Lieutenant Dincht stated firmly. "But we're not giving up our island."

Rinoa leaned forward in her chair, folding her hands on the mahogany table. Almond colored eyes were furiously threatening to kill the Lieutenant. "You don't seem to understand, Mr. Dincht." Those same eyes turned to Squall. "Give me your island, or I will declare war."

Everyone in the room believed her, yet no one was willing to let her have control.

Squall's mind was racing. If he gave her his island, she would control the whole world. He could not let a sorceress have control; that was promising thousands, if not millions, of deaths. She didn't want peace. She would rule with terror. He refused to let her do that. 

If he didn't give her his island, there would be war. Either way, there would be war, bloodshed, and death. Balamb had no allies; all the countries of the world were allied with Galbadia. Could he win a war against the rest of the world? How many people would be lost?

Squall took a deep relaxing breath. "Quistis, prepare to write this down."

Trepe was ready in an instant.

"Miss Heartilly, Sorceress of Galbadia, Esthar, Centra, Timber, Winhill, and Trabia, the country of Balamb declares war on the country of Galbadia."

For a split second, there was complete silence. That quickly passed and both parties' advisors were cursing, yelling, and raging. As they were creating pandemonium, Squall and Rinoa shared a look. His eyes were cold and promised justice; hers were surprised; yet promise the shedding of blood.

"Very well," Rinoa said with a smile. "Galbadia declares war on Balamb."

President Leonhart briefly thought of the peace treaty sitting on his desk that would never be signed. "Miss Trepe, take note of the date and time."

"Yes, sir," was the quiet reply.

Rinoa's advisors were also writing their own notes, and the press that was allowed in the room was going crazy, taking pictures every second.

Thus, the declaration marked the beginning of World War V.

*

Three days later, Rinoa was back at her office, contemplating her next move. She had already sunk two submarines belonging to Balamb. It had been a useless cause; the two submarines had been empty because they were computer operated. 

In response, President Leonhart attacked Galbadia Harbor with a three-day air raid. In doing so he had destroyed one-third of Rinoa's navy. It also injured and killed naval service men and -women. 

Rinoa was now planning her next attack.

*

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining me tonight. I'm here to announce… that we are currently at war with Galbadia. I don't want you to worry. You are perfectly safe. 

This war will go down in our history book as World War V. It will be remembered for years, maybe even centuries…."

*

Katherine shook her head at the President's speech. "You're people are safe; Leonhart. You're the only one who isn't." She was beginning to feel more and more animosity towards the man who didn't even know she existed.


End file.
